


My New Life

by Deang_Kast



Series: The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and The Psychopath [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is left with the Human Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay. What is reality and what is the dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Second Chances. Events here coincide with events in Falling and Memoirs of a Psychopath.  
> I hope you enjoy and comments are gladly welcomed. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all characters within are property of BBC. I wish I owned them but alas.

 

“Does it need saying?” He asked me that. He actually fucking asked me that. And because it hurt so damn much, I turned to the other one, He told me what I had needed to hear for the last few years and of course I kissed him. It was slow and gentle and very non-assuming. He seemed hesitant about it but it wasn’t what I had dreamed about. That’s okay though. He’s a new Doctor and I know that I can love all of the Doctors. One is the same as another. Right? No, not really and I know this but I also know that I can’t love one without loving all of him and I’ll do what I can to make this one happy. I know I hurt the Time Lord Doctor when I kissed his other and in a way I’m glad. Yes, it’s childish, I know that but I want him to hurt like I’m hurting. I always knew I wasn’t good enough but to have him put me back here pretty much confirms that he feels the same way. Damn I was a fool.

I awaken, startled, to his Northern burr. I sigh in relief as I focus on his beautiful blue eyes. It was just a dream. A very intense dream that had felt so very real. I’m shaking so much and his eyes are searching mine in concern.

“Rose, what’s wrong? You were crying for someone not to leave you.” I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face against him as I start to cry. He stiffens for a moment before he pulls me into his lap and kisses the top of my head. I can feel his concern in his hold as his hand starts rubbing circular patterns over my back. This is the man I fell in love with almost immediately. I was completely fascinated by him from the first moment though.

“Rose Tyler, tell me what happened. Who left you?” He pulled back enough to tip my face up to look into my eyes. They were angry now. I can read every emotion he feels through those amazing cerulean orbs and right now they are angry. I know he isn’t mad at me though, more that he is mad at whatever made me cry and isn’t it going to piss him off if I tell him why.

I swallow and try to look away, not wanting to cause this Doctor any kind of pain. He’s been through so much and it always hurts when I see it in his eyes.

“S’Just a dream, Doctor.” He’s not having any of it though, his eyes not letting go of mine. I take a breath and touch his temple. I shouldn’t know how to do this, I think, but I do. He looks surprised but tells me to go ahead and I send him the dream. His mind accepts my touch and he joins his to mine. A blue so dark it’s almost black enters my mind and it’s so sad and full of pain and there’s hope there. But then there’s anger. So much anger and I pull back to look at him and yes he is angry. My eyes widen as I try to move away but his arms tighten as he takes in everything I sent him. Okay, maybe he’s not mad at me but at the dream.

His eyes open and stare into mine as his mouth moves closer. His lips are on mine. Oh god. I’ve dreamed of this so often. His tongue is tangling with mine and god it feels so good. I think I make a sound and he pulls back, his eyes searching mine again and that cocksure smile of his is on his face. He bits my lip before suckling it and I moan. He moves and lays me back against the bed, his mouth traveling down my neck to suck at the skin where my shoulder meets my throat. His mouth is amazing. His hands are under my top and oh god he’s touching me.

He’s still got his leather jacket on and so I push at it letting him know I want it off him. Looking up he grins at me. That sexy I’m going to eat you up and make you love every minute of it grin. He moves off the bed and removes his jacket and jumper and oh my. I always knew he would be all lean muscle and he is. So beautiful and he laughs out loud. I clap my hand over my mouth and he motions me to him with a finger. I willingly go and his lips are on mine again as my hands roam over all that delicious skin he’s bared.

He’s removing my top and stares down at me, his eyes touching on a scar that shouldn’t be there. It came from my dream, not real life right? His eyes jump to mine and as he kneels in front of me and kisses the scar over my womb. Only I and the doctors at Torchwood in the dream know about that and why I have it. Now he does too. He rests his forehead against me for a moment before turning me toward the bed and removes my sleep shorts as he does. He sniffs and my eyebrow raises at the action. He looks up with eyes that are almost black, just a thin circle of blue showing.

He pushes me down on the bed and stays on his knees in front of me. He places small biting kisses on my inner thighs as his hand tells me to lat back. My leg is over his shoulder and I feel his breath against me there. His tongue laps at me and I jump at the contact. I moan as he spears that tongue in me over and over again. His fingers join in and oh god. Soon the stars themselves burst behind my lids. I feel him moving and open my eyes, breathing heavily. He doesn’t grin now. He’s got that predatory look in his eyes that says mine all mine. Or was that in my mind? Yes, he’s talking to me there.

I move backwards on the bed and he follows me. He’s so graceful, he reminds me of a large jungle cat. His mouth swoops down to capture my lips in a kiss that takes my breath as he enters me quickly. We both moan at the feeling. He starts a rhythm that drives us both almost there and then stops completely, still inside me. He grins as he flips us over and suddenly I’m on top with him still in me. He scoots back until his back is against the headboard and his hands are touching everywhere. I start moving on him as he kisses me. His hands cup my breasts as his lips travel down my body. I rake my nails through his close cropped hair and he shivers, a growl coming from him. He bits my nipple before soothing it with that impressive tongue and I spasm around him, almost there. His hands move to my hips to hold me still.

His lips roughly capture mine as he moves me off of him. He’s on his knees and my back against the headboard as he lowers me on him. My arms wrap around him as he quickens our pace. My nails scratch his back as he bites at my neck. It’s rough and deep and oh so good, and just as I’m starting to fly he joins our minds and colors burst around us in the room, blinding me to everything. I hear his voice, thick from emotion, “I love you Rose.”

I wake. There is no hum from the Tardis, no feeling of comfort, no blue eyes to see. It was a dream.

I look around and see the twin bed on the other side of the room and realize I’m in the hotel room waiting for our flight back to Pete’s Worlds London. And I sigh. The ‘other’ Doctor is asleep on that bed, his back to me. I smile sadly and make the promise to myself again. I will love him just as much as I have my last two Doctors, if he lets me.


End file.
